When I'm Gone
by crimsonheart01
Summary: Hermione has decided that city life is too over whelming. Randomly, she's given an opportunity to good to refuse, by someone completely unexpected. Dramione fic!


**A/N: The song Cups from the movie Pitch Perfect, performed by Anna Kendrick, is what inspired this little short. I've added in a few lyrics that stood out while writing this one. ****I haven't decided if I want to flesh this out into a short story or not yet. I have some inspiration that could result in a short story, but I wanted to see what your response was. R&R please. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.<em>

- _Ann Landers_

_…I'm leaving tomorrow…._

The subtle countryside was disrupted with a loud crack. Appearing in the middle of an empty field, a young woman, who looked no older than twenty-five stood, drinking in her surroundings. It was late August, the end of summer, but the weather still warm. She arrived within the late hours of the evening, just as the sun had begun setting in the east.

_…Sweet company…_

A few yards away from the young woman, stood an ordinary wood cottage. From the outside, there was nothing worth noting. It was settled on the vast acreage of land, surrounded by fields of flowers and grass. There was a roundabout porch, stretching from the front door to the back. Upon first glance, it would look as those the average sized cottage was empty, abandoned even. However, that was not the case.

_…You're gonna miss me by my hair…_

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, unruly curls escaping at all opportunities. She raised a hand, tucking a few strands behind her left ear. She turned her face towards the setting sun, basking in last few warming rays. She took a deep breath, inhaling all the exquisite scents of the landscape. She scanned the area around her, taking in the terrain. There were rolling hills as far as the eye could see, fields of corn, wheat, cotton-grass, hops and foxgloves. She happened to be standing in a field of knee high sweet grass. She bent, pulling a few stalks out of the ground, wrapping them together and bringing them up to her nose. She revelled in the peacefulness around her. The light summer breeze blew, creating a rhythmic rustling. Her smile broadened as she closed her eyes, letting the wind and sounds engulf her. She spread her arms out wide, relishing in the change of scenery. She spun herself in a slow circle, bringing her arms back around to hug herself. She stopped abruptly, feeling those familiar eyes set upon her.

_…The one with the prettiest of views…_

Upon hearing the customary crack of apparition, he dropped everything he was doing. He was still shocked that she'd taken up his offer, but nonetheless, he'd been expecting her. True to her nature, she arrived right on time. Not a minute early, not a minute late but at the exact time she'd expressed. His heart palpitated with the prospect of seeing her; being with her. He was still unsure as to where his generosity spurred from, especially given their particular past, but hearing that familiar crack quelled all his insecurities. It had been years since he last stepped foot in his family's cottage, but since the war, he'd found solace here. He knew that this was the perfect getaway for her. He paused at the back door, knowing full well what he was going to find once he opened that door.

_…You're gonna miss me everywhere…._

She grinned, facing the man of her dreams, opening her eyes to settle on him. Never in a million years had she believed she'd be here, accepting his offer of change. She was more than ready; ready to move on. He was her escape, her reason to leave. She was thankful for him in more ways than he could imagine. He was leaning, ever so nonchalantly against the timber railing. His hair was pulled back into the manliest bun she'd ever laid eyes on. If he'd know what a football player was, she would have told him that's what he reminded her of. It was true that pure bloods were ignorant to popular muggle sports, but that didn't stop the perfect persona of a cocky footballer he possessed. The sun glinted against his hair, creating an earthy glow to accompany the platinum sheen. His eyes were bright, the same blue as the roving skies.

_…It would sure be prettier with you…_

He drew the door opened, savouring the gradual reveal of the woman he loved. He spotted her, directly in line with the door, a few yards out in the field. His heart leapt at the sight of her bag sitting near her feet. She was going to stay. He walked the few steps across the wood porch, the boards protesting under his weight. He leaned against the railing, on the top step. Her hair was curling in the wind wildly. It made him smile. He always did, secretly, have a soft spot for her curly tresses. However, what he loved most about her was her elegant and sophisticated style. She always looked proper, but comfortable all the same. Today, her outfit was nothing short of extravagant. She wore an ivory coloured knit top, with light jeans and a pair of tan booties. Her hair being pulled back into a bun completed the look with a splash of grace. He watched her spin around, her eyes lighting up with the smile sprawled across her face. He couldn't help but notice how the honey colour of her eyes were blazing brighter than the midday sun. He felt the heat rise in his body, knowing that he was the cause for such brightness in her features.

_…The long way round…_

She ran to him, leaving her bag behind. He stepped down off the porch, into the knee deep foliage, his arms widespread, welcoming her. She tumbled into him, laughing joyously. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, embracing her warmly. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He ran a few fingers along the side of her jaw, tangling his fingers in her loose curls. They stood in silence, neither eager to let go. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, hands splayed against his back. He nuzzled the side of her head, showering her in affection. She sighed into him placing a light kiss on the side of his neck.

He shivered at the innocent touch, his hands running down the sides of her body, memorizing every curve. He never thought he'd have the chance to hold her this intimately. For life of him, he would never understand why she chose him, but he didn't care. He finally had her, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her.

She reminisced on all the years they hated one another, realizing now that the hate was a front. They'd both been madly in love with each other, neither one knowing how to properly approach their circumstance. If someone told her that she'd feel safe and secure in the arms of a former Death Eater, she'd have hexed them. However, time heals all wounds and not all bad guys are evil. That was something she learned from the man wrapped around her.

This was their new beginning; to start over.


End file.
